Desenterrando a sujeira
by dlz
Summary: MM. Thriller envolvendo Lois, Chloe e Clark e o inicio do que pode ser a descoberta da sujeira de Lex e da Luthorcorp, logo apos os acontecimentos de Solitude. R
1. Chapter 1

**DESENTERRANDO A SUJEIRA**

Thriller envolvendo Lois, Chloe e Clark e o inicio do que pode ser a descoberta da sujeira de Lex e da Luthorcorp, logo após os acontecimentos de Solitude.

Nota explicativa: O propósito desta estória é o de unicamente entreter, não havendo conteúdo proibido e de conotação imoral.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era noite de quinta-feira. Não havia melhor hora para Lois Lane fazer o que estava prestes a fazer. Chloe não atendia suas ligações, e provavelmente estava internada no Planeta Diário e por lá ficaria até altas horas. Era seu vício. Algo que Lois não conseguia entender. Não conseguia imaginar-se tão absorta em alguma coisa que não envolvesse festas e muita diversão. Às vezes, achava que Chloe estava precisando de um tempo para a cabeça. Nada que ela não pudesse fazer pela prima. Talvez quando voltasse à Metropolis daqui a alguns dias para levar as boas novas, a arrastaria para algum bom lugar e a faria tomar todas. Ela merecia, pensou.

Contudo, naquele momento, Lois estava empenhada em outra coisa. Estava envolvida numa busca frenética por respostas urgentes, e achou que podia contar consigo mesma. Ou seja, correr atrás, nem que fosse de encontro com um beco sem saída, como a própria prima outrora lhe sugeriu. Por um momento sequer achou que fosse loucura. Era o que ela queria, e era o que ela conseguiria. Pelo menos, era o que esperava. E isso já era mais do que um começo para Lois Lane.

Já havia se passado uma semana do desaparecimento do Professor Milton Fine, e sua sala na Universidade Central do Kansas estava trancada. Mas Lois havia descoberto um modo de invadi-la. Achava que já estava se tornando mesmo expert no assunto depois das desventuras em série com a prima Chloe. E se não o estivesse, pelo menos, já estava a meio caminho andado.

Estacionou seu carro escarlate nos fundos do centro universitário, não muito longe de seu objetivo. Atenta, olhando o tempo todo à sua volta para ver se não era observada, sabendo que havia vigias em algum lugar, caminhou a passos largos e apressados até as duas grandes lixeiras. Lois respirou fundo e mandou ver. Olhou para os lados novamente, e saltou para dentro de uma delas. Ascendeu a mini-lanterna que tinha previamente guardado no bolso da calça e começou a revirar a papelada. A adrenalina estava alta. O coração de Lois disparava. Mas a tremedeira do nervosismo já havia passado pouco antes de decidir o que fazer. Era uma emoção enorme estar fazendo aquilo tudo sozinha. Era um misto de medo e satisfação. Lois mal podia se conter.

Desconfiada até mesmo da lata de lixo, olhava o tempo todo para os lados, apontando a luz da lanterna para os cantos, temendo a surpresa desagradável de um rato ou qualquer outra coisa nojenta. Felizmente, pensou ela, não havia lixo orgânico por ali. Pelo menos, parecia não haver.

Concentrada na papelada, Lois se empenhou em encontrar o que queria. E somente pouco depois de meia-hora, quando quase já pensava em desistir, conseguiu: os registros de funcionários da Universidade. Desesperada com a lista em papel contínuo, Lois tentou encontrar o início da mesma. Odiava listas continuas. Achava-as tão primitivas. Desajeitada com a papelada na mão e a lanterna na boca, Lois finalmente conseguiu encontrar a relação de professores para o semestre seguinte. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso de satisfação. Arrancou a parte da lista que lhe interessava e saltou para fora da lixeira, foi quando viu alguém ao lado do seu carro, examinando-o com uma lanterna na mão, e um rádio na outra:

"Ei, você ai!", exclamou ele, ao se surpreender com Lois, que se aproximava no exato momento em que o mesmo estava para contatar outro vigia pelo rádio.

Lois não pensou duas vezes. Quando ele apontou a luz da lanterna contra sua face para ver quem era, ela o golpeou com um chute que o acertou no lado direito do rosto. Notou que estava escuro demais, e mesmo que ele estivesse com uma lanterna muito mais poderosa que a dela, tinha certeza de que ele não a identificou. Enquanto ele tentava se recuperar do golpe de karate de Lois, ela correu em direção à porta do carro apertando o controle para abrir. Entrou rapidamente, e deu a partida. Nisso, o vigia já estava praticamente em pé, mas Lois conseguiu sair a tempo dele se aproximar o bastante a ponto de detê-la.

Enquanto arrancava dando um cavalo de pau, só conseguiu ouvir os gritos dele para que parasse. Ainda incrédula da aventura na qual havia se envolvido Lois ficou observando o vigia desaparecer pelo retrovisor, enquanto sorria, realizada pelo feito, e imaginando se passaria por uma situação como aquela novamente. "Não", pensou ela. Mas depois de um sorriso, lembrou que havia muito mais até conseguir o que pretendia: desenterrar a sujeira de Lex Luthor.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Na manhã seguinte, Lois chegou à Universidade Central do Kansas, e notou como parecia outro lugar comparado à noite anterior. O estacionamento estava praticamente lotado. Havia estudantes por todo lado. E ainda nem era oito horas. Enquanto observava o movimento, Lois respirou fundo. Imaginou que não seria tão difícil. Já havia passado por coisa pior no Windgate Club de Metropolis, quando fez um striptease para dezenas de pessoas. Lois nem gostava de lembrar da situação. Pegou os óculos de grau de aro escuro e grosso no banco do carona e vestiu-os. Felizmente, conseguia enxergar. Deu uma olhada no espelho.

"Abominável", disse. "Mas convincente".

Pegou sua valise e saiu do carro. Deu mais uma olhada no seu reflexo na lataria. Vestia um terno cinza grande e cafona que havia alugado dois dias antes, sapatos sociais, cabelos presos num coque, óculos horrorosos e, para completar, carregava uma valise muito sem graça e completamente vazia.

"Eu acho que vai dar certo", sussurrou, ainda impressionada com a transformação.

Lois estufou o peito e seguiu em frente, caminhou com cabeça ereta em direção à entrada principal da Universidade Central do Kansas. Nada podia detê-la. Contudo, logo ao começar a subir os degraus, viu ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Lex Luthor, que descia imponente a escadaria, abotoando o paletó. Ela não sabia se virava ou se prosseguia. E quanto Lex olhou na sua direção, Lois simplesmente decidiu fingir que era outra pessoa, e continuou a subir as escadas, indiferente. Ao passar por ele, descobriu que não foi reconhecida, e sorriu, mais do que satisfeita. Porém, olhou para trás, e o viu entrar no seu possante Jaguar estacionada em vaga preferencial, e ficou preocupada, imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo por ali.

"Noel Kidder", repetiu ela.

"Pois é, Dra. Kidder, eu encontrei seu nome na lista, mas aqui consta que a senhora começaria só no semestre que vêm", disse a moça por trás do balcão na secretaria geral da Universidade, conferindo os dados no computador.

"Bom, se você olhar direito, vai ver que o Reitor mandou me chamar para substituição do Professor Milton Fine, e a menos que ele tenha mudado de idéia a ponto de deixar a turma do primeiro ano mais uma semana sem aulas de história mundial, tudo bem, volto para Harvard, sem problemas", disse Lois Lane, ajeitando os óculos.

"O problema é que não temos nem o seu cadastro ainda, Dra. Kidder. Todos os professores têm cadastros no website da Universidade, inclusive com fotos. O dos professores que começam no ano que vêm ainda não está no portal", tentou justificar a moça.

"Bom, nunca imaginei que a ausência de uma foto num estúpido cadastro online pudesse impedir um professor de dar aulas", comentou Lois. "Será que posso falar com o Reitor logo ou vou ter que ficar plantada aqui o dia inteiro falando com você? Sabe, o tempo é muito precioso para ser desperdiçado com bobagens assim".

A garota mordeu os lábios, ficou pensativa, e disse:

"Tudo bem, Dra. Kidder, vou ver o que posso fazer".

A moça se levantou e foi para os fundos da secretaria, onde quem estava ao balcão não podia ver. Lois sorriu, vencedora. Sabia que a garota não podia confirmar com o Reitor a informação porque àquela exata hora ele estava num congresso em Connecticut, tal como havia visto no jornal de alguns dias atrás. Também sabia que, mesmo que a moça se certificasse dos dados de Noel Kidder junto ao banco de dados do centro universitário de Harvard, como ela própria o faria, encontraria uma fotografia tão horrorosa quanto ela sabia que estava com aquele disfarce.

De repente, a garota voltou, muito mais atenciosa do que antes:

"Dra., vou lhe dar esse passe para livre acesso ao campus", disse, entregando um cartão magnético.

Lois o pegou e perguntou:

"Ele me dá acesso ao gabinete do Professor Fine? Sabe, eu preciso ver em que rumo estão as lições dele. Deve haver anotações a respeito sobre a mesa dele".

"Ah, não acho prudente entrar na sala de outra pessoa quando ela não está por aqui", respondeu ela.

Lois fez seu olhar de incrédula.

"Há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui... Desirée?", perguntou, vendo pela primeira vez o nome da garota no crachá, achando que já era por demais de absurdo funcionários de uma universidade usar crachás com seus nomes pendurados nas lapelas de seus casacos bem engomadinhos.

"Bem...", ela ficou pensativa, até que viu um grupo de estudantes enfileirar-se frente ao balcão. "Vou fazer o seguinte, vou lhe dar as chaves da sala dele, mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém, certo?"

Lois sorriu, enquanto Desirée foi ao balcão, abriu uma portinha trancada com chaves que provavelmente somente ela e o Reitor possuíam, e pegou a chave do gabinete de Milton Fine.

"Muito obrigada, Desirée", disse Lois, pegando as chaves e caminhando em direção à catraca que dava acesso ao campus.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Após uma longa busca pela localização da sala do Professor Milton Fine, Lois finalmente a encontrou, e ao colocar a chave na fechadura, olhou para os lados, na certeza de não ser vista ou reconhecida. Entrou rapidamente, fechou a porta e a trancou pelo lado de dentro. Deu uma boa olhada à sua volta. Era uma sala limpa e organizada. Mas também era meio vazia. Havia poucos livros na estante, e poucos papéis sobre a mesa. E o mais estranho, não havia computador.

Lois largou a valise ao chão e correu para a mesa. Sentou-se à cadeira, e revirou os papeis à sua frente. Não havia nada demais por ali. Apenas planos de aula, horários, nada mais. Ela então começou a abrir as gavetas, e só encontrou prospectos do curso, cópias reprográficas de trechos de livros a serem distribuídos aos alunos em aula, e nada mais.

Angustiada, Lois viu os livros na estante. Tirou-os um a um, e folheou, freneticamente, todas as suas paginas, virando-os, inclusive, para ver se não caía nada de dentro deles. Quando se deu conta, não havia mais livros na estante.

Olhou novamente à sua volta. Não havia mais lugar onde procurar. Desanimada, Lois imaginou se Milton Fine estava mesmo escrevendo um livro a respeito de Lex Luthor, e se o teria levado para onde quer que fosse. Foi então que Lois viu a maleta de Fine num canto escuro da sala, bem debaixo da janela. Correu até ela e a abriu, na esperança de encontrar o que procurava. Sabia que ele carregava aquela maleta para onde quer que fosse, e que se ele levava tão a serio seu estudo sobre Lex Luthor, devia haver alguma coisa ali dentro. Contudo, qual não foi sua surpresa ao abrir a maleta e encontrá-la vazia.

De repente, alguém mexeu na maçaneta. Lois se desesperou. E se fosse Milton Fine? Mas não era.

"Dra. Kidder?", chamou Desirée.

Lois pensou em ficar quieta, mas tratou de pensar depressa. Foi até a janela, mas a mesma não abria. Pensou em quebrá-la, mas havia muita gente do lado de fora. Notou então que Desirée abria a porta pelo lado de fora, provavelmente usando uma chave mestra.

Ao conseguir abrir a porta, Desirée ficou pasma com a bagunça. Havia papéis por toda parte, livros ao chão, tudo desorganizado. Viu então Lois, a quem julgava ser Noel Kidder, renomada professora de historia mundial pela Universidade de Harvard, parada, ao lado da mesa, segundo uma folha de papel numa mão e a valise na outra.

"Finalmente encontrei o plano de aula do Professor Fine", disse ela, saindo da sala, com ar imponente, ignorando a bagunça e a expressão da funcionária.

Antes, porém, que Lois atravessasse o corredor, Desirée a chamou:

"Dra. Kidder!"

Incrédula, imaginando qual mentiria teria que inventar agora para se livrar da garota, Lois se virou, e cruzou as mãos uma sobre a outra, esperando que ela dissesse qual era o problema da vez.

"Sua turma fica do outro lado".

"Como?", perguntou Lois, inoperante.

"Sua turma fica do outro lado", repetiu.

"Bem... eu, eu não fui informada que teria que começar a lecionar hoje", disse Lois, sem saber o que fazer.

"Se olhar o plano do Dr. Fine, vai ver que a primeira aula de hoje é a dele", disse Desirée.

Lois olhou o plano. Notou que não enxergava direito por causa do aro grosso dos óculos, e aproximou mais o papel, sob o olhar atento da funcionária. Realmente. Milton Fine lecionaria sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial naquele dia, naquele exato horário. Lois ficou pensativa. Sabia que, para todos os efeitos, Milton Fine estava desaparecido, então, concluiu, certamente, não haveria aluno algum na sua aula.

"Os alunos do Dr. Fine estavam tendo aula de língua inglesa no horário das aulas dele, para não atrasarem a grade, mas como a Dra. veio substituí-lo, pedi ao professor da matéria liberar os alunos para sua aula. Eles já a estão aguardando no auditório", comentou Desirée, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, na certeza de ter cumprido bem seu papel.

Lois sorriu. Desejou que um míssil atravessasse aquela garota naquele exato instante. Olhou novamente o plano. Segunda Guerra Mundial. Bom, não seria dessa vez.

"Onde fica o auditório?", perguntou ela.

"No final do corredor. Venha, eu a levo até lá", respondeu Desirée.

"Não é necessário", retrucou Lois.

"Imagina, Dra. Kidder... Eu insisto!", insistiu ela, caminhando à sua frente. Lois pensou se poderia escapar enquanto Desirée lhe dava as costas, mas esta se virou e esperou que ela a acompanhasse. Lois relutou. Mas seguiu em frente. Pior do que estar com aquelas roupas ridículas, pensou Lois, era ser desmascarada e até mesmo acabar presa por falsidade ideológica.

"Pronto", disse ela, depois de alguns passos. "É aqui".

Lois olhou a porta. Olhou a maçaneta. E se desesperou. Olhou novamente para Desirée que acreditava estar fazendo seu trabalho, e sorriu.

"Muito bem", disse Lois, finalmente, com a mão na maçaneta. "Lá vamos nós".

Ao abrir a porta, viu que Desirée lhe sorriu. Provavelmente esperaria até ela entrar. "Será perseguição?", pensou Lois. Foi então que ela entrou no auditório. Virou-se para fechar a porta, vagarosamente, e viu que Desirée finalmente lhe deu as costas e foi embora. Lois virou-se para a platéia de cerca de vinte alunos. Todos estavam na expectativa. Todos a observavam, meticulosamente. Lois deu um sorriso nervoso. Ajeitou os óculos que não paravam no lugar e até pensou em se apresentar à turma, quando então viu Clark Kent entrar atrasado na aula. Antes, porém, que ele se sentasse, Lois se virou, abriu a porta, saiu e fechou.

Clark se sentou, mal viu a professora, e todos os alunos começaram a falar entre si, tentando entender o que aconteceu. Clark, como havia acabado de chegar, entendia menos ainda.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Eu não acredito!", exclamou Chloe, ao telefone, à sua mesa na seção de obituários e classificados do Planeta Diário, em Metropolis.

"Pra você ver", disse Lois, do outro lado da linha, ao celular, no carro, ainda no estacionamento da Universidade Central do Kansas. "A sorte é que eu consegui sair daquele auditório cheio de alunos e que parecia o inferno sobre a Terra bem rapidinho, inclusive a tempo do nosso amiguinho agro-boy me ver!"

"Refere-se a Clark?", perguntou Chloe, sorrindo, ajeitando-se na cadeira e batendo a ponta do lápis sobre uma pilha de papéis para analisar.

"É... por pouco ele não me pega vestida de Katherine Hepburn em Mulher do Ano. Já imaginou? Eu ia virar chacota por um bom tempo, além de ficar totalmente desmoralizada e não poder mais criticar as camisas xadrez dele, que nem se comparam ao figurino cafona que tive que usar", disse Lois, que já havia tirado o blazer, os óculos e ajeitava os cabelos recém soltos.

"Pena que você não encontrou nada", comentou Chloe, ressentindo-se pela prima.

"Eu acho que o jovem magnata dos fertilizantes já deu um jeito para que ninguém encontrasse coisa alguma mesmo", comentou Lois.

"Como assim?", perguntou Chloe.

"Logo que cheguei ao campus, eu o vi saindo. E aquela funcionária estava muito estranha. Ninguém pode ser tão zeloso com uma PhD de Harvard. Pode ser implicação minha, mas acho que tem alguma errada nisso tudo".

"Bem vinda ao clube, Lois", disse Chloe, já querendo desligar.

"Pode ser. Mas tenho certeza que na estrada de ladrilhos amarelos nosso pequeno grande homem de negócios deve ter deixado um rastro de sujeita bem insignificante que ainda pode nos levar a algo maior", finalizou Lois.

"Só toma cuidado, viu", advertiu-a Chloe.

"A gente se fala depois", desligou Lois.

Ao finalizar a ligação, Lois viu Clark descendo pelo pátio do campus. Mais do que depressa, antes que ele pudesse vê-la, deu a partida e saiu.

Horas mais tarde, no Talon...

"Pensei ter visto você hoje no campus", disse Clark a Lois, que atendia fregueses ao balcão. "No estacionamento".

"Pensou errado, Smallville", disse ela, terminando de encher uma caneca de capuccino, desviando dele, e saindo pelo Talon com uma bandeja vazia para recolher as mesas.

Clark sorriu e foi logo atrás.

"Você e Chloe estão aprontando alguma coisa que eu não saiba?"

Lois parou o que estava fazendo, virou-se para Clark, e ele completou:

"Só não quero que vocês duas se metam em confusão como da última vez no Windgate Club".

Lois bateu em Clark com o pano de limpar pratos que estava no seu ombro, e antes que ele perguntasse qual era o problema, ela sussurrou:

"Falei para esquecer esse assunto, Smallville".

Clark sorriu.

"Ah, esse assunto... achei que se referia ao episódio do seu striptease", disse ele, em tom mais baixo.

Lois levantou as sobrancelhas, e se afastou de Clark antes que ele continuasse. Jurou a si mesma que se ele entrasse nos detalhes dela ter se sentado ao seu colo, seria um homem morto.

"Olha, Smallville, você está ficando muito saidinho comigo. Isso é péssimo para a sua reputação", comentou ela ao balcão, enquanto ele se sentava ao lado, numa das banquetas, cruzando os braços, sem tirar os olhos do que ela fazia. "Além do mais, eu ainda posso trazer a público o seu abajur do Hortelino."

"O que quer que seja que vocês duas estejam aprontando, tomem cuidado", disse ele.

Lois encarou-o por baixo:

"Será que já não me basta um pai General pra pegar no meu pé?"

"Até mais, Lois", disse ele, então, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, levantando-se e saindo.

Lois ficou parada, pensativa. Já eram duas vezes que Clark a deixava sem o privilegio das últimas palavras. E isso a irritava profundamente.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"Eu não tinha planos de vir pra cá, mas preciso te perguntar uma coisa - " disse Lois a Chloe, depois de colocar o copo de café que havia comprado para a prima sobre sua mesa no Planeta Diário, bem ao lado do teclado do computador.

Chloe, que não prestava atenção a uma única palavra do que Lois dizia, olhava atenta um cartão branco tamanho 30 x 15, encostada à cadeira. Apenas fez um sutil movimento para trocar o copo de café de lugar, provavelmente antevendo um acidente.

"Um pouco de atenção seria bom, sabia?", perguntou Lois, ao notar que Chloe não estava nem um pouco interessada.

"Lois, você não faz idéia do que aconteceu", disse Chloe, então.

"Bom, nunca vou saber se você não me disser, não é mesmo?"

"Cheguei do almoço, e havia um envelope na minha mesa", disse Chloe mostrando a Lois o envelope aberto e vazio.

"Hum, sem remetente?", perguntou ela, vendo que só constava o destinatário: Chloe Sullivan, Obituários e Classificados, Planeta Diário. "Não era uma bomba, suponho".

Chloe sorriu, apoiando as mãos sobre o cartão em cima da mesa, que lhe prendia a atenção quando Lois chegou.

"O que é isso?", perguntou Lois, pegando-o.

Chloe cruzou as mãos, esperando que a prima tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

"Eu não acredito", disse ela, após ler as duas únicas linhas contidas no tal cartão: 'As respostas para suas perguntas estão no andar 33.1 do Luthorcorp Plaza'. "Todo aquele trabalho que eu tive foi à toa" concluiu.

Lois encarou Chloe, com um pequeno sorriso:

"O esboço do livro sobre Lex Luthor pode ter sumido do mapa assim como o Professor Milton Fine, mas será mesmo que isso vai nos ajudar a desmascarar o Tio Fester?"

Chloe retribuiu o sorriso, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Faz idéia de quem mandou isso?", perguntou Lois.

"Não", respondeu Chloe, abrindo o invólucro do café trazido por Lois. "Mas desconfio de alguém".

"Lionel Luthor?", perguntou Lois.

Chloe balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto tomava seu primeiro gole de café.

"Por que ele faria isso?", perguntou Lois.

"Da última vez, ele deixou bem claro que não quer Lex no senado", respondeu Chloe.

"Da última vez?", perguntou Lois, não sabendo do que a prima falava.

Chloe então desconversou, para não ter que explicar o fato de que Clark havia escutado uma conversa entre Lionel e Jonathan sobre a campanha ao senado há algumas semanas e sua predisposição a ajudar os Kent a vencer a eleição.

"Bom, o que importa é que temos as respostas para todas as nossas perguntas no andar 33.1 do prédio bem aqui ao lado", disse Chloe com seu olhar de 'prestes a embarcar numa investigação'.

Lois sorriu, e depois olhou novamente o cartão.

"Andar 33.1?", perguntou, ainda incrédula.

Minutos depois, em frente ao Luthorcorp Plaza...

"Difícil vai ser entrar", comentou Lois, enquanto as duas primas olhavam para o alto do edifício.

"Nem tanto", disse Chloe, tirando da bolsa o cartão magnético da Luthorcorp de seu pai.

"Ah, tá, você acha mesmo que o cartão do Tio Gabe vai adiantar alguma coisa? Ele nem trabalha mais na Luthorcorp...", retrucou Lois.

"Você tem uma idéia melhor?", perguntou Chloe, guardando de volta o cartão, e notar que os olhos de Lois começavam a brilhar enquanto olhavam fixos numa determinada direção. Chloe tentou acompanhar o pensamento da prima, e viu que ela observava uma vã da Luthorcorp aproximar-se da cancela que dava acesso ao estacionamento do edifício.

"Sabe, Lois, você está ficando mesmo craque em entradas", comentou Chloe enquanto as duas caminhavam a passos largos e discretos em direção ao veículo.

"Ali em cima tem uma câmera", sussurrou Lois, apontando para o equipamento eletrônico ao alto da entrada. Lois deu uma espiada pelo vidro de trás da vã e puxou o trinco da porta. Impressionada, notou que estava aberta. Igualmente espantada, Chloe entrou na vã, logo em seguida de Lois. Discretamente, as duas fecharam a porta e ficaram abaixadas entre as caixas que o veículo transportava.

Ao notarem que a vã parou, as duas trataram de espiar pelo vidro onde estavam. Viram, então, que estavam no estacionamento, e não havia movimento por perto. Abriram cuidadosamente a porta e saíram, sem serem notadas pelo motorista, que parecia conferir uma prancheta com horários. Quando ele desceu, as duas já estavam longe, perto do elevador.

"Você está vendo se tem mais câmeras por ai?", perguntou Lois.

"Deve ter várias câmeras", respondeu Chloe. "Estamos na Luthorcorp, lembra?"

As duas ficaram se entreolhando. Imaginavam se conseguiriam. Foi então que Lois tomou a iniciativa. Apertou o botão do elevador e as duas ficaram então apreensivas enquanto olhavam o display. Quando a porta se abriu, um segurança imenso emergiu à sua frente, e as duas tentaram correr em direção à saída da garagem, até serem surpreendidas por outro segurança que apareceu bem à frente delas, respondendo a um chamado pelo rádio.

Lois e Chloe se entreolharam e sabiam que estavam bem encrencadas.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"Já podia esperar isso de você, Chloe", disse Lex pelo viva-voz na sala de segurança ao térreo do Luthorcorp Plaza. "Mas você, Lois?"

"Aposto que você não esperava tanto de uma garçonete que largou a faculdade para vender muffins, não é mesmo?", indagou Lois. Chloe olhou espantada para a prima.

Sentadas, lado a lado, eram observadas por três seguranças, que igualmente ficaram espantados com a audácia da garota ao falar daquele modo com Lex Luthor, ainda mais pelo viva-voz. Dois dos seguranças estavam parados em frente à porta, enquanto o terceiro estava à frente das duas, sentado. Na sala, nada mais havia além de uma mesa, três cadeiras e um telefone.

Do outro lado da linha, Chloe e Lois sabiam que havia um sorriso de desdém. E Lex não se deu por vencido:

"Espero que, ao contrário de sua prima, você saiba quais são seus limites, Lois" e antes que uma das duas pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Lex prosseguiu, dirigindo-se ao chefe dos seguranças, que também estava sentado à mesa: "Kyle, acompanhe as senhoritas para fora do prédio, e garanta que saiam em segurança".

Lex então desligou o telefone, e o segurança sorriu para as duas.

"Foi mal, Chloe", disse Lois, quando as duas já estavam novamente em frente ao prédio. "Queimei sua cara com o Sr. Arrogância e com certeza nunca mais vamos entrar aqui. Ou seja, as respostas que tanto queremos jamais estarão ao nosso alcance".

"Talvez", murmurou Chloe.

Confusa, Lois olhou para a prima, na esperança que ela tivesse uma solução. Mas Chloe só conseguia pensar em Clark. E essa não era uma solução da qual Lois podia saber.

Minutos depois, no Planeta Diário...

"O quê você acha que tem lá?", perguntou Clark a Chloe, enquanto olhava o cartão.

"Não faço idéia, Clark", respondeu ela. "Tentei investigar com a Lois, mas como disse, fomos surpreendidas pelos seguranças do Lex".

"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato da Lois estar no Central Kansas hoje pela manhã?", perguntou Clark, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Chloe sorriu.

"Se ela souber que você a viu, as coisas vão ficar bem complicadas para o meu lado..."

Clark levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando a resposta.

"Ela está tentando desenterrar a sujeira do Lex para derrubá-lo na campanha", respondeu Chloe, com os braços cruzados, imaginando a reação de Lois ao descobrir que ela a havia entregado.

Clark ficou sério, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, colocando o cartão sobre a mesa de Chloe.

"Não quero que vocês se envolvam com Lex", disse ele. "É perigoso".

"Está dizendo isso pra mim?", perguntou Chloe, tentando lembrar o amigo das tantas encrencas que ela já se meteu.

Clark suspirou.

"Andar 33.1, então?"

Chloe apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, esperando que o amigo agora fizesse sua parte.

"O problema, é que mesmo com super-velocidade não poderia entrar no prédio", disse Clark.

"Eu andei pensando enquanto você estava a caminho -" disse Chloe, caminhando pelo departamento, que já estava vazio, uma vez que já passava das seis. "E se você saltasse de um prédio a outro?"

Clark sorriu.

"Já não seria a primeira vez".

"Como assim?", indagou ela.

"Quando minha mãe trabalhava para o Lionel, e os dois foram reféns no prédio da Luthorcorp -"

"Claro, só podia ser -", disse Chloe, sorrindo, lembrando de ter acompanhado a estória pelo jornal. "Bem, o Planeta Diário tem vinte andares apenas".

"Eu dou um jeito", disse Clark.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Instantes depois, no terraço do Planeta Diário...

Clark lembrava bem da última vez que estivera ali. Olhou para a beirada do edifício. Seu medo de altura ainda era latente. Mas o motivo era nobre. Se aquela era a resposta para muitas de suas duvidas remanescentes acerca de Lex Luthor e do quanto ele ainda poderia ser perigoso, inclusive caso chegasse a se tornar senador, aquele era o momento de descobrir toda a prova de sua sujeira e impedi-lo de uma vez por todas de auferir seus propósitos.

Assim, como da vez anterior, Clark respirou fundo e tirou distância para ganhar impulso. De onde estava, porém, ainda tinha mais uma coisa a fazer. Pegou o celular no bolso da calça e ligou para Chloe, que ainda se encontrava à sua mesa de trabalho.

"Conseguiu?", perguntou ele.

"Acabei de falar com meu contato no departamento de energia", disse ela, segurando uma lanterna e olhando o mapa do sistema de iluminação do centro de Metropolis. "Ficou de fazê-lo em menor de quinze minutos".

Clark desligou e esperou. E, em menos de dez minutos, as luzes de todo o bairro se apagaram. Foi então que ele correu o mais veloz que podia, esperando que pudesse faze-lo tão bem quanto da outra vez, e saltou de um prédio a outro.

Ao estourar o vidro do décimo sétimo andar do Luthorcorp Plaza, Clark também destruiu uma parede. A sala estava, além de escura, vazia. Abriu a porta, e olhou para os dois lados do corredor. Subiu velozmente pelas escadas, até chegar ao trigésimo quarto andar. Não havia nenhum sinal de segurança. Todos os equipamentos de vigilância estavam inoperantes pela falta de energia.

Ao notar que não havia acesso ao misterioso andar 33.1 pelas escadas, Clark caminhou até o elevador. Abriu a porta, e viu abaixo o poço. No entanto, só havia escuridão. Segurou firme no cabo de aço e desceu por ele até o próximo andar abaixo. Apoiado na beirada do lado de dentro do elevador, Clark abriu a porta do andar 33.1, sem maiores dificuldades. Contudo, deparou-se com um andar imenso e inteiramente vazio, levemente iluminado apenas pelas luzes do lado de fora que atravessavam as janelas. Havia um pouco de sujeira ao chão, pedaços de papel sem importância, alguns dos quais Clark pegou para ver o que era. Ele até mesmo tentou usar sua visão de raio-x para ver se conseguia descobrir alguma coisa, mas não havia nada lá. No entanto, Clark pressentia que o lugar havia sido esvaziado a pouco tempo.

"E então?", perguntou Chloe, apontando a lanterna para Clark, ao ver alguém se aproximar da porta do escritório no Planeta Diário.

"Nada", respondeu ele. Naquele mesmo instante, a luz do bairro voltou. E Chloe desligou a lanterna, impressionada com a eficiência de seu contato. "Não consegui encontrar nada".

"Tem certeza de que era o andar 33.1?" perguntou ela.

"Eu subi e desci dois degraus acima e abaixo e, definitivamente, aquele era o andar 33.1" respondeu ele.

"Não posso acreditar que Lex tenha esvaziado a sala tão depressa" disse Chloe, pensativa. "Acha que eu e Lois estragamos tudo?"

Clark levantou a sobrancelha.

"Acho que a pessoa que passou a informação ou quis nos enganar ou atrasou com o recado" especulou ele.

"Será que Lex está ficando cada vez mais precavido?" indagou ela.

Clark se sentou à frente de Chloe, sem tirar os olhos do cartão sobre a mesa.

"E se era um teste?"

"Como assim?" perguntou ela, confusa.

"Alguém que quisesse fazer uma espécie de teste?"

"Desculpe, Clark" discordou Chloe, "Mas não acho que alguém se daria ao trabalho. Se fosse para ser um teste, por que mandariam pra mim esse cartão? Essa pessoa teria que ter muita certeza de que eu pediria sua ajuda. Além do mais, não duvido nada que o Lex tinha mesmo alguma coisa naquele andar. Só pelo número do andar já me dá arrepios imaginar o que poderia ser".

"Talvez você tenha razão" comentou Clark. "Mas acho que Lionel pode mesmo estar pro trás disso".

"Você acha?" perguntou Chloe. "Eu tenho certeza", concluiu ela.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Na manhã seguinte, no Talon, Clark sabia que devia ir falar com Lois, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer a ela. Não queria mencionar que sabia o que ela estava fazendo com Chloe, investigando a sujeira de Lex para faze-lo perder as eleições e, mais do que isso, mostrar quem ele realmente era, algo que Clark ainda tinha dúvida a respeito, mas, de certa forma, sabia que precisava demonstrar o quanto estava orgulhoso por sua atitude. Afinal, agora, mais do que nunca, tinha certeza de que Lois era uma pessoa nobre e cheia de boas intenções.

"Ah, não, Smallville!" exclamou ela logo ao vê-lo se aproximar do balcão, enquanto arrumava, desajeitada, alguns bolinhos quentes nas bandejas, segurando-os pelas pontas dos dedos, praticamente jogando-os.

"Sabe, minha mãe é muito melhor fazendo isso", comentou ele depois de alguns instantes de observação.

Lois sorriu. Era seu sorriso defensivo. Sabia que ele não pararia por ai.

"Até mesmo a Lana tinha mais jeito quando estava começando" continuou ele. "E você está aqui há quanto tempo? Um ano?"

"Pode debochar, Smallville" disse ela. "Isso aqui não é para o resto da vida".

Curioso, Clark levantou as sobrancelhas, sorriu e cruzou os braços, esperando uma justificativa. Parecia que, finalmente, Lois tinha planos.

Ela fechou a bandeja e o encarou.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu".

"Como assim? Eu não disse nada".

"Mas pensou", retrucou ela. "Posso ver isso nos seus olhos. Você não me engana, Smallville. Nunca vai me enganar. Mas porque tem sido um bom amigo, vou dizer o que estou para fazer".

"É mesmo?" indagou ele, quase ironicamente. "Amigos?"

Lois sorriu. Era melhor deixar essa parte de lado.

"Vou ajudar na campanha do seu pai", disse ela, abaixando-se atrás do balcão.

Confuso, Clark, que estava sentado, levantou o pescoço para ver o que ela estava fazendo, quando se surpreendeu com Lois trazendo para cima do balcão vários cartazes de Jonathan Kent.

"Onde conseguiu isso?" perguntou Clark, surpreso.

"Digamos que já está na hora de começarmos a corrida" disse ela, sem responder.

Clark sorriu. Lois estava sempre surpreendendo. E nunca respondia uma pergunta. Aquela era a segunda em menos de vinte minutos de conversa, pensava ele, pegando os cartazes.

"Bom, é isso ai, Smallville" disse ela, admirando-o com os cartazes na mão. "Pode começar".

Clark fez um olhar interrogativo.

"Isso mesmo, não adianta me olhar desse jeito. Pode começar a pregar os cartazes aqui dentro e em frente ao Talon. Quando terminar, volte aqui, que -" Lois então se abaixou e pegou mais uma pilha de cartazes de trás do balcão "tem mais esse tanto pra você pregar".

"Você não disse que ia ajudar na campanha?" perguntou ele.

"E estou ajudando, Smallville! Delegando atribuições!" respondeu ela.

Clark sorriu. Daquela vez, deixaria passar.

FIM


End file.
